Sing, Sweet Nightingale
by thechark10
Summary: "I took the first step into the future and never looked back. And we all lived happily ever after." Not every Cinderella needs a glass slipper, just a nightingale's sweet voice. Camp Rock based on Another Cinderella Story. AU! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _  
_**_Hey everyone! This is totally completely AU; it's Camp Rock but turned into Another Cinderella Story, because of course the whole small-town girl finds big famous rock star was just too compelling to let up. The character roles are really different from the book, so I'm warning you in advance. It's probably been done before, but this is my take on it. I hope you like it, it's my first time ever publishing my __fan fiction. I don't have a beta, so please don't expect utter perfection! If anyone would like to beta it, I would love you forever and ever and ever. Reviews would make my day, so pretty please with sugar and cherries on top, leave a little review for me! I'd love constructive criticism, but no flames please._

_Oh, the title is from the song in the original 1950-something Cinderella movie. I thought it fit so perfectly!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Camp Rock franchise or Another Cinderella Story, or any of the dialogue and songs in it. _

* * *

**MPOV**

The shrill sound of my alarm woke me up. Groggily, I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the pitch-black darkness of 4:30 AM. I groaned, remembering that it was the first day of camp and I was needed in the kitchens. As I snapped the light on, I thought back wistfully of the days I enjoyed camp like a regular kid.

My name is Mitchie. My father's name was Brown Cessario, famous guitarist and founder/director of Camp Rock, a summer camp dedicated to encouraging children in their love of music. The operating word of that sentence is _was_; a drunk driver killed my father three years ago when I was 13. My mother passed away when I was 2, and dad and I had only each other. He felt that I needed a mother in my life, so he married once-successful-but-past-her-prime-and-trying-to-be-cool diva extraordinaire, TJ Tyler. Along with TJ Tyler came her daughter, Tess, from another marriage. They were honey and sugar with my dad; they were demons to me, calling me worthless and a waste of space. When my dad died, they basically turned me into their maid. They never found his will, so TJ got ownership of everything, including Camp Rock and me.

TJ was horrible to the staff - myself included, she made me work for free in the kitchens to cut costs - and didn't pay them well or treat them kindly. To me, she was worse. It was a miracle that the staff had not quit, but they stayed because of the children that came to camp. Camp Rock was still esteemed for the quality of its music program, thanks to Dee, the musical director, who had always been able to run things her way, despite TJ's horrific visions for the place.

Dee and Connie, the head cook, were the two who always looked out for me and are able to stand up to TJ, and I don't think I would have been able to survive without them. They managed to lessen my workload and/or cover for me so that I was able to practice music, my one true joy in life. My dad taught me to play guitar, piano, and sing since I could talk, and I always looked to music to feel close to my dad and express myself. Not many people knew that I was my dad's daughter; he didn't want me getting any special treatment when he ran camp so only my closest friends knew. Now, TJ didn't want the world to know so she made sure I didn't tell anyone else, and I didn't care, because I didn't think it really mattered.

As I headed into the kitchens, I was startled by a bear hug from Connie. I laughed and asked her, "Why so excited?"

She winked and replied, "You'll see. Now come on and help me with these burgers. They're not going to make themselves, you know!"

We chatted and worked, until we were interrupted at 12:00 by an ear-splitting shriek of "MITCHIE!" and I was trampled.

"CAITY!" We giggled and got up from the ground where we had ended up. Caitlyn Gellar was my best friend, and she had been since we were 9 and she had been coming to camp. She was with me when my dad died, comforted me when TJ or Tess decided to be especially nasty, and helped me out with my kitchen duties so I could come to all the camp activities. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you, too! When did you wake up today?"

I sighed. "4:30. Evil, right?"

"Aaw, you poor thing," she frowned. "But enough depressing talk for now! Dee is about ready to make the welcome announcement, so hurry up!"

I looked at Connie. "Go dear. Come back when she's done, though!" I kissed her on the cheek and Caity and I left to the outdoor stage where Dee was waiting.

She winked at me and Caity before shouting into the microphone, "Hi, gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock."

"Hi, Dee," we said. Caity and I shared a look; we knew what was coming.

"Here at Camp Rock, we… sing. So let's try that again." We shook our heads and sang the same greeting. She gave us a thumbs up. "Sounds good. A little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by the Final Jam."

Barron and Sander surprised us by going onstage and rapping. We all moved to their beat, having fun, and Dee took the mic back. "Haha! Okay, okay, settle down. Y'all are too much fun! Okay, this summer is not just about Final Jam. We have a lot of work to do. You're going to get new music skills, you're going to find your sound, create your own style - holla! - and figure out who you want to be as artists, but most of all: have fun!" The same speech she gave every year. She had more to say this year, however. "For the first time, we're going to be joined by very special celebrity instructors!" That must have been what Connie was so excited about.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was angry. Beyond angry. "I don't want to waste my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud!"

Nate appeared to be slightly amused at my fury. "Hey man, we used to love this place. Three years ago, we were campers."

Jason butted in, "Yeah man, this is where Connect 3… connected." This was true; our now wildly famous band Connect 3 had formed at Camp Rock 3 years ago, the summer right before Brown died. It had been the best summer of my life. It wouldn't be the same without Brown; he became an uncle to me during that time. I knew he had a daughter but I didn't know whom, maybe I'd get to meet her. OK, so maybe the idea of going back to camp didn't seem so bad after all.

"Look, man, right now you're the bad boy to the press, and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that." Nate was always the more business-minded of us three.

Jason, being his oblivious self, mused, "Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." After a pointed glare from Nate, he amended, "We have a problem with that."

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it. It's good P.R., so do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan. And we'll be here with you." Nate and I got out of the car grabbing our guitars, waiting for Jason.

"Ugh, fine!" I grabbed my guitar and got out of the car grumpily.

I made my way to our cabin, where none other than TJ Tyler and her she-devil of a daughter, whose name I could not be bothered to remember, assaulted me. "Shane, baby! What's the haps?" TJ had been trying to get Connect 3, or at least me, to record a single with her to bring her non-existent popularity up.

"TJ, Jess, please get out of my cabin."

"If I am not mistaken, Shane, this cabin belongs to me, because Camp Rock belongs to me."

I scoffed, as did Nate and Jason, who had arrived behind me. "And that's where you are mistaken, TJ, because Camp Rock rightfully belongs to Brown's daughter, wherever she is."

Not many people knew Brown had a daughter anymore; TJ did a great job at erasing any evidence of her. If I knew TJ though, his daughter was still at camp, and I was determined to meet her. TJ gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"Brown was like our uncle, of course we would at least know that he had a daughter, even if we don't know who she is. And rest assured, we _will _find out who she is," Nate smirked.

TJ and her daughter fled the room, but not before Bess attempted to flirt, "I'm going to practice. You're welcome to watch." I ignored her.

* * *

**MPOV**

I went back to the kitchens to help Connie, and Caity came with me.

After a while, Connie said, "I hear there's an open mic today."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, seeing where she was going with this.

"Are you going to sing?"

"In front of all those people and with Tess watching? No way!"

"Sweetie, I've heard you sing! You're really good! Honorary Mom's honor. And if you're nervous, so what? Everyone gets nervous. That's why I'm making so much food tonight because people eat when they're nervous."

"Not me, I don't think I can eat another burger, ever," I joked.

"But Connie's burgers are so amazing!" Caity said with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, then, why don't you go take the trash out to the dumpster and then set up in the mess hall? Caitlyn and I will finish up here." Without realizing it, it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon.

I walked out with the trash and heard horrible singing, so I decided to investigate. It turned out to be Tess practicing with her lemmings, Peggy and Ella. At least they weren't as horrible as Tess.

_You think you're hot _

_But I'm sorry, you're not _

_Exactly who _

_You think you are. _

_Can't tell you what, _

_That you haven't got, _

_But when we walk_

_Into the room._

The song was as egocentric as the girls who were performing it. With a shake of my head, I left.

When I got to the mess hall, I set the plates before looking at the grand piano. The grand piano was beckoning me to play it, so after I checked to make sure the coast was clear, I opened up my songbook that I always carried with me. As my fingers hit the first chord, I went into my own world as I sang the first few lines of my song.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
_

_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly  
Where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I quickly got up, smiling because I had figured out the perfect chord sequence for the melody. I ran into the kitchen, hanging up my coat and grinning ecstatically. What I didn't know was that someone _had _heard me play.

* * *

**SPOV**

I decided to take a walk, the encounter with TJ and her daughter left me wanting to punch something at their stupidity, but of course, the minute I set foot outside of my cabin, I was almost run over by rabid fangirls. I ran near the mess hall, and dove into bushes to escape them. As I tried to catch my breath, I heard the most enchanting voice in the mess hall. The lyrics had so much depth, and her voice was like that of an angel's, with raw emotion. After the fangirls cleared, I raced into the mess hall, only to find it disappointingly empty. "Hello? Hello? Who's in here?" I tried calling out to no avail. That music, though, it reminded me of the music I used to write before the label forced us to auto tune and do things their way. I would do anything to find the girl with the voice, I knew that much.

* * *

**MPOV**

In a few hours, it was Opening Jam. I went over to stand over by Caity and Lola, another of my closest friends who knew I was Brown's daughter. We enjoyed the music, and soon Dee announced, "Hey Camp Rockers! Next up, let's have a big Camp Rock welcome for Lola Scott!"

"Wish me luck," Lola told us with a smile, and then she walked to the front of the room with conf

_Who's got, what it takes to be my guy_

_What it takes to make, me shine_

_What it takes to get me. Fired. Up?_

_Who's got, what it takes to be my beau._

_What it takes to make, me glow._

_What it takes to make this, beat, flow._

_Everyone talks about what they think they need_

_They make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3…_

_Everyone is different, but where we can't agree_

_Every girl wants a boy to treat her sweet._

_Don't think that bein' mean will get you anywhere_

_Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care_

_I need your respect, if you're gonna be the one._

_And if you must apply then try to get the job done._

_Who's got, what it takes to be my guy_

_What it takes to make, me shine_

_What it takes to get me. Fired. Up?_

_Who's got, what it takes to be my beau._

_What it takes to make, me glow._

_What it takes to make this, beat, flow._

_I've been contemplating_

_What it takes to make me give my heart._

_Could you be, the one?_

_Standing in the crowd?_

_I'm waiting to find out._

_I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh._

_Who's got, what it takes to be my guy_

_What it takes to make, me shine_

_What it takes to get me. Fired. Up?_

_Who's got, what it takes to be my beau._

_What it takes to make, me glow._

_What it takes to make this, beat, flow._

Lola was amazing as usual, and we cheered loudly for her. Caity noticed something and said, "Great. Something wicked this way comes."

Tess came up to Caity and me. "Hey, Caitlyn. Your folks still wowing them on the cruise ships?"

"Actually, they work in-"

I cut her off. "It's not worth it, Caity. Let's go."

We walked away and most people were laughing at a beet-red Tess screaming, "Don't you walk away from me!"

Soon, it was getting late, and we all went to sleep. Caity and Lola bunked it my cabin.

The next morning, Caity and I woke early again to help Connie in the kitchens, but not as early, because now we had 4 hands instead of 2. I thanked god for small favors. When we were done, we sat with Barron, Sander, Lola, and a couple of others.

Barron smiled at me teasingly and said, "Hey, plenty of room here next to me and Murray."

Lola joked, "Yuck! You're going to chase her away!"

Caity shook her head and addressed the table, "As usual. Good morning."

"Hey guys," I greeted.

Barron laughed, "Wassup?"

We saw Dee getting up to the mic to make an announcement. "Good morning, Camp Rockers! I am very excited to tell y'all that we are having a black and white masquerade formal this year! Of course, there will be an open mic for those of you who want to perform without anyone knowing who you are!" The hall erupted in cheers, and Lola, Caity, and I started talking about dresses animatedly.

* * *

**SPOV**

The next morning, I was very rudely awoken by Nate pulling my sheets off. "What?" I growled.

"Rise and shine, super star." Nate was taking pleasure in this, I was sure of it. I sighed angrily and turned over to the other side of my bed. "Don't make me do this Shane," Nate laughed.

I mumbled, "Go away." Nate took the vase from the side table and dumped the water on my face.

"Hey!" I bolted out of bed.

"Oh, sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you," Nate snickered. I hated him.

"Fine, I'm up, okay? I'm up!"

Nate said, "Alright, we've both got classes to teach, yours starts in five." He turned to leave, but then added, "And you might want to put that mattress out in the sun. It's the only one you're going to get. Oh, and can you put some water in that vase? Flowers look parched." Then, he left and called, "Four minutes!" behind him.

* * *

**MPOV**

Our first class of the day was Advanced Voice. The instructor was late, so in the mean time, all of us were making music and dancing. The door opened and our instructor was… Nate of Connect Three. After the class got over the initial shock of Nate being our teacher, most of the girls started screaming. Caity, Lola, and I were some of the few that did not and put our hands to our ears, so as not to turn deaf from the high frequencies. After the screaming died down, Nate quipped, "Whoa! If the class is a rockin', I'm-a glad I came a knockin'! So, let's hear what I'm working with this year. Who wants to sing first?" My heart ached; the manner in which he started was _exactly _how my father would talk to us. Everyone eagerly raised his or her hands to go, but I didn't. I always had had stage fright; I didn't want to sing in front of anybody. Nate looked like he already had somebody in mind as he started to say, "Eenie, meenie, minie." Then I realized what he was doing as he pointed at me at last and declared, "you!"

"Me?" I was dreading this.

"Can't argue with the finger," he smirked. I cursed him in my mind.

Tess volunteered gleefully, noticing my hesitation, "I'll do it!"

"Ah, no. The finger picked her."

I made way to the front of room and shyly sang, "_Who will I be? It's up to me-_"

Nate interrupted me, "Alright, I know you're singing a solo, but it's so low I can't hear you. Alright? So, a bit louder."

I mustered up my confidence and sang clearly.

_Who will I be? It's up to me,_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing that can't do. _

_Who will I be? Yes I Believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to._

_If I can become anyone and know the_

_Choice is up to me- _

_Who will I be?_

The thundering applause I got after made my confidence soar. It was the first time in forever, really, that I had been able to sing in front of people. The opportunity never came up before; I had always kept my head down in classes before. Nate came up to me and said, "That's not bad, not bad at all. Is that an original?" He had a curious look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but its - it's mine, but -"

"No buts, it's good. High five."

We high-fived, and Tess glared with jealousy.

* * *

**NPOV**

I opened the door to my first class, Advanced Voice, to find the class singing and dancing. When they saw me, there was a moment of absolute silence, and then extreme fangirling. I covered my ears, and I noted with interest and relief that there were some girls that were not squealing. After the screaming died down, I quipped, "Whoa! If the class is a rockin', I'm-a glad I came a knockin'! So, let's hear what I'm working with this year. Who wants to sing first?" I channeled my inner Brown, wanting to make a good impression. I hoped I would be a good teacher. I noticed that only one girl wasn't raising her hand to sing, and she had a faraway look in her eyes. My curiosity was peaked, and I said, "Eenie, meenie, minie," then pointed at her, "you!"

"Me?" She was clearly dreading this.

"Can't argue with the finger," I smirked. I was sure she was cursing me.

Tess - yes, I knew her name - volunteered gleefully, noticing her hesitation, "I'll do it!"

"Ah, no. The finger picked her." Seriously, she needed to back off.

I heard her curly-haired friend with the bold fashion choices encouraging her. Her friend was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but I couldn't think about that now. She said, "Go on, Mitchie." So the shy girl was Mitchie, now I had to find out her friend's name.

She made way to the front of room and sang, "_Who will I be? It's up to me-_" Her voice faltered.

I interrupted her, "Alright, I know you're singing a solo, but it's so low I can't hear you. Alright? So, a bit louder." I thought that was rather clever of me.

She mustered up my confidence and sang clearly, and I was amazed.

_Who will I be? It's up to me,_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing that can't do. _

_Who will I be? Yes I Believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to._

_If I can become anyone and know the_

_Choice is up to me- _

_Who will I be?_

She was amazing and I could see her confidence growing. I went up to her and said, "That's not bad, not bad at all. Is that an original?" Her style of singing and the way she carried herself reminded me of someone. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say whom.

"Yeah, but its - it's mine, but -"

"No buts, it's good. High five." She was amazing, and I found myself wanting to look out for her as a brother would. Any amorous feelings were reserved for her friend.

We high-fived, and Tess glared with jealousy. "You call that singing?" she asked. She opened her mouth to sing and sounded like a duck. The entire class laughed at her, and I made no efforts to stop it. She sat down with an undignified huff. The rest of the class passed uneventfully, but I caught Mitchie's friend's name as they were leaving. Caitlyn. It suited her. I hoped she would be in my producing class later on; she seemed like the type who wanted to go into music production.

**SPOV**

I didn't teach my first class, I really didn't care about teaching. I never signed up to be here in the first place. I hadn't eaten breakfast, so I decided to go down for breakfast. I was very annoyed when I saw that I couldn't eat anything due to my allergies, so I went to rage at the kitchen staff.

I walked into the kitchen and called, "Hello? Hello?" I couldn't see anyone, but I heard a clatter. "Hello? I can hear you!" I said when I got no answer.

A girl with flour all over her face rose from under the table. "Hi," she muttered, keeping little eye contact.

"Do you work here?" I asked.

"Yes."

I appraised her casually and took a cupcake. "Wow, you really get into your work… I'm Shane, but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that."

"Of course, it's nice to meet you."

"Actually, it's not so nice." Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and I was stunned at the sparkle in them. They were beautiful. I shook my head and continued, "See, my manager said he sent over my food allergy list, but since I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning… Can I just talk to whoever's in charge?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" She was cute when she was mad.

"Well, you're kind of being a jerk."

Something inside me was telling me to apologize - shocker, I know - but I antagonized her a bit more to see how she would react. "And you are?" I questioned with venom.

"A person! And there's a way to talk to a person, and that's not it!"

Deciding I had pushed her temper enough, "Well, I'll have my manager send it over again."

"Fine," she huffed.

Just as I turned to leave, she cleared her throat. "Thank you?" Is that what she wanted from me?

"Much better." Her smug smile and her eyes had me thinking about her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**MPOV**

I breathed a sigh of relief after Shane walked out. Caity walked in on me like that. "What happened?" I relayed the incident to her. "Oh my god! What a jerk!" I laughed and agreed. Although I'd never known him personally, I had heard a lot of great things about Shane and his brothers from dad, and I wondered how deep his old self was buried inside him. "Forget about him! Come on, I want to show you a new beat I've been working on!"

* * *

**SPOV**

The next afternoon, Nate found me and he literally marched me to the next class I had to teach. I protested, "I don't need a chaperone!"

"Seeing how you blew off your class yesterday, you sort of do."

"I didn't sign up for this! Get our agent on the phone!"

"Get our agent? What happened to you, man? That kid on that T.V., that's not who you really are." Nate pointed at my chest. "In there Shane. What happened to the dude who just loved music?"

"He grew up."

"Big whoop! Stop acting like it's all about you!" Nate looked really hurt, and I started to feel bad. My attempt to rebel had affected him and Jason - who was happily teaching junior rockers and making birdhouses - the most.

"In my world, it is."

"Oh, look! We're in Dee's world. And in _her _world, you're considered an instructor at this camp, which means you've got to instruct. Starting with hip-hop dance at 2. And 5,6,7,8." He did a little robot dance and walked away, genuinely angry and not amused at my antics. I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to teach. Maybe I would find the girl with a voice or Brown's daughter.

I walked into class, and much to my dismay, none other than Bess, - or was it Jess, or maybe Tessie? - TJ's daughter was in this class. She giggled and blew me a kiss. I turned away in disgust and surveyed the class. I thought I recognized a voice in the class, but brushed it off. I commanded their attention with, "Grab a mic and hat. Follow me if you can. Hurry!" I decided not to go easy on them, at least at first, so I could scope out who actually had an affinity for dancing. The song started and I started dancing, but I saw no one was following but 4, a curly-haired brunette, a girl with reddish-brown hair and the most beautiful eyes - I knew I had seen them before, but where? - and two boys that I knew to be the resident rappers, Barron and Sander. Finally deciding to mellow it down, I said, "Across the floor," and gave them generally easier moves. At least they could learn by watching me, and the only time I had to give them a verbal command after was "Crisscross." As we neared the end of the song, however, a lanky boy that I could somehow sense was a drummer fell.

Jess ridiculed, "Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum," and laughed maliciously. The rest of us went to help him up.

"You any good on the drums?" I asked. He took out his drumsticks and played an elaborate sequence on the floor extremely well. "Man, you're a drummer, dude. The drummer controls the beat. The rhythm's in your hands."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

"Now we just got to work on getting that beat from your hands to your feet."

The rest of the class went by uneventfully, and I asked Barron, Sander, and the two girls who I learned were named Caitlyn and Mitchie to stay back. I congratulated them on their ability to dance so well, "That was some seriously amazing footwork today from all of you. Great stuff and keep it up!"

Barron and Sander man-hugged me and laughed, "Thanks, man." Caitlyn and Mitchie just smiled.

My eyes landed on Mitchie. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar, like I've seen you before. Or maybe you look like someone, but I don't know who."

Her eyes nervously scanned around and she chuckled in a high-pitched voice, "Nope, you've never seen me before! I would know if I had met Shane Gray before!" and bolted out the door. That was odd, but I let it go.

I had no classes for a while, so I went back to my cabin to play guitar. The girl's song was haunting me.

I was strumming a tune inspired by _This is Me _when Jason came in. "That's cool. It's like our old stuff."

"Yeah, I was thinking we could change up our sound, do some different stuff."

"As if the label will let us," Jason said in derision. "Anyway, so you coming up to the campfire?"

"Ha, yeah right."

"Alright. You sit in here by yourself, super star, 'cause you're right. Way cooler." Jason seemed crushed by my attitude and trudged outside. Maybe it was time to become who I used to be. I put my guitar down and made my way to the campfire.

Dee was talking as I got there. "So, we call this the Campfire Jam! It's about freedom of expression, the freedom to be who really want to be. Hit it!"

TJ Tyler's awful daughter sang the most terrible song, and only TJ was clapping enthusiastically.

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say _

_Is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You want to be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or hate it_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can't tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents_

_I got it all_

_Well others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural_

_I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

I left the campfire, not bothering to stay for anything else. Early next morning, I was out on the dock working on my new song.

As I was playing, I heard a noise, and I snapped, "Can't a guy get some peace?"

A girl emerged from behind the tree, Mitchie. "Sorry." She came closer. "Sorry."

"You said that already."

"I'm sorry. I… Was that you playing? It sounded kind of different."

Of course. "Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint," I retorted.

"You didn't. I liked it. I mean, it was good… for stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff."

I think I needed to hear that and I smiled. "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

She asked, "I thought you loved your sound. You created it. You're like, a Camp Rock legend."

Ha. "Some legend. I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it."

"You don't think that song would sell?"

"I don't know." And we were too scared to try.

"Well, you never know unless you try. And by the way, I know one girl who would buy that song." With a grin, she left. I was still trying to place why she looked and sounded so familiar.

* * *

**A/N: **_So... What'd you think? Review please :)_

_Xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you a billion times over to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it. I can predict this story being relatively short, maybe another one or two more chapters? We'll see. But it will move really quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. *Sobs quietly in a corner with a vat of ice cream.*

* * *

**MPOV**

Maybe Shane was changing; he seemed nicer than when we encountered each other in the kitchens the other day. I was hungry, so I went to the mess hall for breakfast. My friends and I were laughing when somebody tripped over my foot. "I'm so sorry! Actually… I'm so not." It _would _be Tess who tripped over it.

"I would respond, but-"

Her nicer minion Ella said, "But you are responding by saying you're not responding."

"Shut up," came the reply. She dumped some of her noodles onto my shirt.

"Okay, that was on purpose," Caity gasped.

"Does it matter? Anything makes that outfit better," and then Tess not only dropped noodles on me, but on Caity as well. "See?"

Caity threw some of her noodles at Tess. Tess exclaimed, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I," said Nate, coming over to us. He took us to his temporary office that he shared with his brothers. He sighed, "Lay it on me."

Tess yelled, "She's always been jealous of me and can not stand the fact that I am probably going to win final jam so she starts flinging-"

Caity complained, "She's impossible! She walks around like she owns the place and treats Mitchie like-"

I didn't say anything, explaining the rivalry between Tess and myself would mean letting Nate know that I was Brown's daughter. Did I want that? Nate took control again. "Whoa! Enough! Make it plain, who was the first to throw food?"

Tess smirked triumphantly, "Easy, Caitlyn."

"That's technically true but-"

"But Tess was the first one to dump her plate on me, then she dumped it on Caity too when she defended me." I told Nate the truth, I just hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt me later.

"That's exactly what happened," Caity agreed.

"So, as I understand it, Tess was the first start to the food fight."

"Yes, but-" Tess started.

"No buts. Tess, you are forbidden from singing in every jam from here on out. I won't take away the privilege of Final Jam, but you might make me if you keep up this behavior." Nate was having fun with this, I could tell.

"WHAT?! You can't do that! My mother owns this camp!"

"She may own this camp _for now_, but that does not give you any special rights. You will treat everyone with respect." Why did he emphasize 'for now'?

"You can't make me! My mother will be hearing about this! She will not stand for this, and you are going to be in so much trouble, Mitchie!" She stormed out of the office, incensed. My worries, though, rested on the fact that there would be questions asked about the last statement. Shoot.

"What does she mean you are going to be in trouble, Mitchie? What jurisdiction does TJ hold over you?" Nate asked.

Well, here went nothing. "I'll tell you, but can you promise to keep a secret? Even from your brothers?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"No, I mean it, Nate. Nobody can know about this. TJ will kill me if you know."

"You have my word, Mitchie."

"My father… was Brown Cessario. When he died, TJ basically made me her maid and she and Tess have been treating me horribly since dad died three years ago. I have to work in the kitchens, and the only way I can come to classes is because Connie, the head chef is really nice, Dee somehow convinced TJ that I could attend the classes, and Caity helps me get my work done." Nate appeared to be in shock.

"You're… You're Brown's daughter. That's where I thought I recognized you! Your style of singing, your demeanor, your looks… You're exactly like him! We were hoping to meet you this summer!"

"What? Why? And what do you mean, _we_?"

"My brothers and I have been wanting to meet you for ages. Brown is like an Uncle to us, and we never knew what happened to you. He talked so much about you, but he never mentioned your name and the summer we were here, we never got a chance to meet you. But now I know you!"

"No, Nate. There can be no _we_. You know me, that's it. If this gets out, TJ will kill me. She will make my life even more miserable than it already is. She doesn't want it getting out, and I don't want the world to know; I don't want or need your pity."

"Fine, I won't tell them, but who said anything about pity? I've just been wanting to meet you. You do know that Camp Rock probably belongs to you, right?"

"What?" I was beyond confused. What was he talking about?

"If I know Brown, there is no way he would have left the deeds to Camp Rock in TJ's name. He must have a will somewhere, Mitchie." I think I officially had found an older brother in Nate, a really overprotective one.

"So all we have to do is find a will somewhere on this huge campus. So simple," Caity scoffed.

"Well, if Mitchie let me, I could tell my brothers and they would help."

"No!" I shouted. "It's not happening. I appreciate the help, Nate, but they can't know."

"Okay, I won't tell. I promise. And if you ever need any help, I'm here for you. Anyway, I have a class to teach now."

Caity blushed. "Advanced Production, right?"

"Yeah. How do you know?" I sensed the beginnings of their romance here and inwardly grinned.

"I'm in it."

He offered her his arm and smiled. Now it was his turn to blush. "Shall we, milady?"

She giggled, "We shall, kind sir." I shot her a thumbs up and they left. I was due to help Connie in the kitchen, so after stopping by the pantry to get a crate of nachos, I walked to the kitchen. Shane stopped me near the docks.

"You hungry?" he asked as a joke.

"Just a little," I chuckled nervously.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Um… sure."

"I want to run something by you."

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try _

_To get to where you are_

_Could it be _

_You're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

The song was mesmerizing, and for one moment, I thought he was singing it to me. I quickly took the thought out of my head; it was completely ridiculous. "Wow…" I was speechless.

"I heard this girl singing, and it kind of reminded me of the music that I liked. So I started playing around with some chords and, I know it's not finished, but…"

"No. No, it's good. It's _really _good. And I don't lie." And I didn't, I just… conveniently omitted the truth about some things. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He had a look in his eyes, or was I imagining things?

"I don't know. You just seem different… Good different."

I looked down to hide my embarrassing blush. "Yeah, definitely… different." To save the situation from becoming awkward, I said, "So, I uh, I better get going."

"Back to the kitchen?"

"What?!" He couldn't possible have known!

"To get some dip for those chips?" He picked up the crate and handed it to me.

"Oh! Haha, yeah, yeah… right." I darted away quickly, leaving behind a befuddled Shane.

I skipped into the kitchens, incandescently happy. "Hey, Connie! How ya doin'?"

"I'm alright. How are you?" she answered, bewildered.

"I'm great, I'm wonderful, I'm fantastic, I'm-"

"Putting chips into bowls," she told me pointedly. I laughed and started. Caity joined us after her production class.

"So, how was it? Was he as impressed by your producing as the rest of us?"

Caity was blushing tomato red. "He declared me assistant teacher and was so sweet. He's so funny, smart, a musical genius-"

"Ok, we get it," I grinned. "He's perfect and you're smitten."

"Pretty much," was her response, accompanied with a dreamy small.

I looked up at the clock and realized we needed to get ready for Pajama Jam. "Oh shoot, Connie, is it okay if we leave? We need to change into our PJs for tonight's jam."

"Go ahead, we're done here anyways. Thanks for your help!"

We raced out of the kitchens and down to our cabins before assembling in a cabin with a makeshift stage.

Dee was already there and we made it just in time to hear, "Next, give it up for the awesome Caitlyn Gellar!"

Caity ran to the stage and said, "This is in honor of you awesome camp rockers!" A techno beat started playing from her ever-present laptop and the keyboard, and Caity threw in a couple of amazing dance moves. Caity was fantastic, as always, and it looked like Shane, Jason, and Nate liked it as well, Nate especially.

Apparently Tess noticed too, because she cried, "Help! Help, there's a snake! Snake!" Caity stopped in her tracks.

Dee investigated the problem and sneered, "It's just the power cord to the sound system, Tess."

"Oh, right. My bad," Tess mocked. Connect 3 walked out of the door with expressions of disgust on their faces.

Caity stalked up to Tess and screamed, "You are so full of it! You can't stand the fact that people might actually like what other people do!"

Tess held up her fingers, making a W, E, M, and L on her forehead.

Caity was thoroughly frustrated. "Okay, what is that?"

Ella, Tess' lemming, explained, "She said 'Whatever major loser'."

I spoke up. "Wow, Tess. 'Whatever major loser?' That is so last year, I mean everyone knows that. Oh, well… I guess not everyone." Everyone laughed at Tess' expense and she walked out of the room, shooting me a glare.

* * *

**SPOV**

The next morning, I was writing a new song at the docks when Mitchie came up behind me. "So, uh, does your voice sound better out here?" she asked.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me," I said, pointing to the canoes.

In the middle of the lake, we were going to circles. "I don't think we're doing this right," Mitchie laughed. Her laugh was musical, and it reminded me of something…

"What, you don't like going in circles?"

"Haha. So, have you found the girl with the voice?"

"Why, are you jealous?" I secretly hoped she was. I think a part of me wanted _her _to be the girl with the voice.

"Jerk!"

"Hey, being a jerk is part of the rock star image," I bantered.

"Keeping up an image can be tiring," she sighed.

"But it keeps the posers away. I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or for the parties."

"Oh, definitely the free stuff," she played along, trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny."

"Come on, I know you're not really a jerk. I mean you're helping Andy with his dancing, and those screaming girls seem to love you."

Seeing the opportunity, I teased, "Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing."

"I take that back! You are a jerk!"

"Can I ask you something?" I broke the comfortable silence. She nodded. "Were you here when Brown ran the camp?"

There was wistfulness and sadness in her eyes as she said, "Yeah, I was." Why was she sad?

"Then do you, by any chance, know his daughter?" She looked startled.

"What? Why do want to know?" Was it my imagination, or did she turn defensive?

"I was really close to Brown, and I've been wanting to meet his daughter for years. I really regret not being able to meet her when I was here three summers ago."

"Nope! Sorry, I've never met her and I don't know who she is!" Her voice was squeaky and she looked desperate to change the subject, so I didn't press it anymore.

We fooled around some more, before it was time for Beach Jam. We rushed to Beach Jam, where Jason yelled at us for barely being on time. He noticed Mitchie and asked who she was.

I put my arm around her. "This is Mitchie, my new friend. She has amazing taste in music," I winked at her. She blushed adorably.

Dee said, "Hey gang! Okay, score! I finally talked Connect 3 into taking singing us a song, so rock the camp, guys!"

"Well, that's our cue," I told Mitchie, and Jason, Nate, and I got on stage. "So we're going to play something new, let us know what you think."

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song and they disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand Clapping_

_Hip Shaking_

_Heart Breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're right at home, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_and I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams_

_Hand Clapping_

_Earth Shaking_

_Heart Breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_and I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_I just want to play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sounds of all my heroes_

_Singing all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_and I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_and I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_All night long_

The crowd went wild and we said thank you to the crowd elatedly. Nate said, "Man, they loved it! You were right!"

Jason misinterpreted it and responded, "I know I was right… What did I do?"

"Not you, Shane. The label _has _to let us do this!"

I sneered, "They won't. Just _look _at what they made us call the band.

"Yeah! How can we do that?" Jason asked, trying and failing to put in his two cents.

"As soon as camp is over, we can hit the studio and make a demo. I mean, they can't say no once they hear this." This was the first time in a while I had seen Nate so excited about anything.

"They can't?" was Jason's reply.

"No, they can't. And besides, I'm not done here." Did Nate like someone? Oh! Caitlyn!

"Neither am I," I told them. Just then Mitchie bounded up to us and hugged me. Caitlyn did the same to Nate.

"That was amazing, you guys!" Caitlyn congratulated us.

"Thanks," Nate muttered, flushing.

I saw TJ's daughter narrow her eyes at our group before making her way over to us. "Mitchie!"

Mitchie visibly gulped and Nate and Caitlyn looked worried. "Go away, Tess," Nate snarled.

She ignored him. "I forgot to tell you, Mom wants you to work tomorrow night." Work? Where? How was Mitchie related to TJ? And tomorrow night was the Masquerade Jam!

"You wouldn't!" Caitlyn gasped.

"Work? What? Explain, somebody, now!" I demanded.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tess giggled. "Mitchie has had to work in the kitchens so Mother can save money with staff ever since-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Nate threatened.

"Ever since her father died!" I worked out things in my head.

TJ would only have control of Mitchie if she was… "You're Brown's daughter?" She looked down. Nate and Caitlyn looked anywhere but at me. "And you knew!" I addressed Nate. "Why wouldn't you tell me? You knew that I wanted to meet you! You had so many opportunities and you've been lying every time I asked you about it!" She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "You know what, save it. I don't want to hear it." How could she not tell me something so huge? I was beyond pissed off. I thundered away, hearing Tess' vicious laughter and the sounds of Mitchie's crying. My heart broke. Should I have listened to her when she wanted to explain? No. I did the right thing. Jason came after me to comfort me, but I disregarded him completely.

* * *

**MPOV**

I sobbed as Nate and Caity lead me back to the cabin. How had Tess known that I lied to Shane? She must have overheard one of our conversations. On the way back, TJ found Caity and I, Nate had hidden behind a tree so she wouldn't see him. "Oh, Mitchie. I changed my mind about where you're working tomorrow. The kitchens don't need the help, but _I _do. You need to clean my cabin."

"What?" I asked. "That's not fair! You've only ever made me help in the kitchens before."

"Well consider yourself lucky then that you get a change in scenery. I will be back at midnight tomorrow from my party to check on you and I expect my cabin to be sparkly clean." With that she walked away. Her cabin was a pigsty.

Nate emerged from behind his tree. "Don't worry, Mitch. I've got this covered." He pulled out his cell phone and rapidly started talking.

When we got to our cabin, Caity hugged me and said, "It's okay, Mitchie. Forget about Shane, he was being unreasonable. We're _going _to the Masquerade Ball, you're _going _to sing, and you're _going _to have an amazing time. Shane will _not _ruin tomorrow night."

"I guess you're right," I smiled, my tears subsiding. I fell asleep almost instantly.

We had no classes the next day, so we had the entire day to get ready. Caity and Lola managed to make me get ready, while I was anxiously awaiting Nate so I could see what he had planned. Caity refused to let me see my dress, she had been making it for a while. I had just finished putting my makeup on when Nate showed up with… a cleaning crew? "Surprise! Told you I had it covered," he said and hugged me.

"You are officially the best, Nate! Now shoo, we need to get ready!"

"OK, OK, I will." Just then, Caity emerged in her dress. The cap-sleeved gown with a sweetheart neckline was made of black satin and was embroidered with white floral designs across it, cinched at the waist with a band of flowers. Nate was struck speechless. "Wow, Caity… You look stunning."

She turned pink and giggled, "Thanks. You look pretty decent yourself." Nate was wearing an off-white suit and did look handsome.

"Go, Nate! We'll see you later." He left, but not before staring at Caity again. I turned to her and winked, "Somebody's smitten!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, here's your dress." She opened a garment bag to reveal a gorgeous silk dress. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neck. The bodice was ruched cream silk, the sash that tied into a bow at the back was cream lace with brown embroidery, and the a line skirt was chocolate with subtle cream patterns. They completed the look with a cream eye mask. And it had huge pockets! I loved it.

Wait, brown? "Caity, brown? It's a black and white dance, though."

She looked me in the eyes. "Wouldn't you rather wear brown?" I realized its significance and nodded. "Then go put it on!" I came out self-consciously.

"You are breathtaking, Mitchie!" Lola complemented. The girls curled my hair and styled it half up and half down, placing a white rose in it. We donned our masks, I grabbed my songbook and put it in my pocket, and we headed to the mess hall where the Masquerade Ball was happening. We definitely turned eyes with our entrance. I knew people were whispering about my dress, but I wasn't going to let anyone bring my mood down.

I was at the punch bowl when somebody approached me. "Hi. You really know how to make an entrance. That, uh, dress is amazing." He was wearing a jet-black tailored suit with a black dress shirt underneath and no tie. He wore a silver mask so I couldn't recognize who he was, but I felt like I knew him from somewhere. He was certainly somebody to swoon over, that much I knew.

I blushed and found myself tongue-tied. "Thank you. That's a nice cape. I mean coat. Nice coat…" I quickly turned to Caity and asked her, "What should I do?"

Caity was talking to a curly-haired boy who I later learned was Nate.

"Say something. Anything. He's cute!" she said quickly and went back to her riveting conversation with him. Well that was no help.

"Umm… Do you want punch? Or you have some… Okay, cool." I was at a loss for words and I hoped he would say something.

"What was that?" He didn't hear me over the noise? I heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't usually come to these things," he told me in an attempt to start conversation.

"Yeah, me too." I saw Dee motioning for me to go up to the stage. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, it's my turn to sing."

Dee handed me a guitar, my dad's old one. I looked at her in awe, but she smiled and pushed me on stage. Everyone was completely focused on me. I wanted to shrivel up and die, but I wanted to do this. For the first time in years, I was going to sing in front of people.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Everyone seemed to love it and my confidence soared. Just then, the boy that I had met earlier had the mic, started singing a song that complemented mine. The song was Shane's though, so that meant… the boy who was singing with me was Shane, and he didn't know it was me. So, I was the girl with the voice?

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

We sang together, so in sync that we were able to predict the other person's next lines.

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

The whole crowd erupted in cheers, besides from the one girl who I could very clearly see was Tess because of her fake blonde hair. "So you're the one I've been looking for. You were amazing." Shane pulled his mask off.

I gasped, "Shane?" Actually seeing it was a shock, even though I had already known. I caught a glimpse of the time, it was 11:55. I had to be back by midnight. "I have to go," I said and tried to pull away from him.

"Wait, where are you-"

"I'm late. I have to go," I said and raced away.

Caity caught up with me and seemed to be in shock. "Oh my god! That was… Holy cow…"

"I feel like I have throw up. Caity, if I don't get back to TJ's cabin by midnight, I am dead."

"You were _singing _with _Shane Gray_. He was into you."

"Yeah, because he didn't know who I was… You really think he was into me?"

I managed to make it back just in time to rush Nate's cleaning service out and wear a robe to cover my dress. TJ stalked in the next second. "Hmm… Well it seemed you managed to follow orders for once." So saying, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep instantly. I tiptoed out quietly and walked to my room, exhausted. My last thought before I floated to the land of dreams was that I didn't have my songbook.

* * *

A/N: So, review please? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. It turned out to be a three-shot. Review please and let me know what you think. Do you guys want a longer sequel that talks about Mitchie's life after this? Let me know!**

**But review! And thanks to all of you who have read this story :)**

* * *

**SPOV**

After the mystery girl fled, I noticed she had dropped a book. I opened it to see if there was a name, but there wasn't. It was a songbook and a plan formed in my mind. Jason, Nate, and I left the Jam, not in the mood anymore. Nate's girl had left with my mystery girl, and I was irritated with him because he knew the name of the girl he had been flirting with all night. If I knew who that girl was, I could find my mystery girl that way, but Nate was determined to make me search on my own.

The next morning, Jason and I went to Dee's office where she had a camp intercom. "I have a huge favor to ask, Dee. I need to find somebody who was at the Jam last night."

She laughed, "I think you'll be very happy when you do find her."

"So you know who she is?" I asked happily.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." Figures.

I spoke into the system, "Last night… I uh… I sang with somebody at the Masquerade Jam. And you dropped your songbook when you left. I'd love to return it. The problem is, I don't know who you are. And this is important because you made it one of the best nights of my life. Okay, so here's the deal. If you were the girl I sang with last night, tell me the names of the last four songs you wrote. Thanks, mystery girl. I'll be waiting."

"That was good. That was good," Jason assured me.

"Was that alright?"

"Yeah man. This is gonna be easy," Jason said. It turns out, it was not as easy as we thought it would be.

* * *

**MPOV**

Dee and Nate found me as I walked towards Nate's class. "We have amazing news!" Dee told me excitedly.

"A representative from our label was at the Jam yesterday scouting for new talent. He loved your singing and is going to call later to schedule a meeting with you!" Nate said.

I squealed in happiness. "Seriously?!"

"Yes!" Dee enthused and hugged me. "I gave them my office number." I jumped up and down and skipped all the way to class.

In class, Tess sneered, "We missed you at the Masquerade Jam, Mitchie. I guess a maid's job is just never done."

"Enough!" Thank god for Nate. Just then, we heard Shane's voice on the intercom. Nate was grinning from ear to ear. I assumed that he had known about it already.

"Last night… I uh… I sang with somebody at the Masquerade Jam. And you dropped your songbook when you left. I'd love to return it. The problem is, I don't know who you are. And this is important because you made it one of the best nights of my life. Okay, so here's the deal. If you were the girl I sang with last night, tell me the names of the last four songs you wrote. Thanks, mystery girl. I'll be waiting."

I groaned. I wanted my songbook back, and I'd have to reveal myself to Shane in order to get it. I dreaded the confrontation that would follow, he probably wouldn't believe me anyways.

After class, Caity and I stayed behind to talk to Nate. "So when are you going to tell Shane that it was you?" Nate asked.

"When I get a chance, I will, maybe. Just… I need some time to mentally prepare myself," I grimaced. Feelings had developed for Shane from the time we had spent together, and I had to accept those before I could do anything else. I was thrilled that I was the girl with the voice, but what if Shane wasn't? The thought scared me. We stepped out of the voice cabin together, not noticing a figure scurrying away.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was exasperated with the amount of girls lined up to claim it was them so I told them we were going to be taking a little break. "God, they're all the same. But that girl from last night. Special," I complained to Nate and Jason.

"Yeah man, I saw it, man," Nate comforted me. "I mean, I haven't seen you sing like that since Camp Rock three years ago."

"So look, we're going to find her, alright? She's here somewhere. I think she helped you get back to being yourself."

"Let's do this." I mentally prepared myself for an excruciating amount of anguish as I eyed the vast line forming in front of me.

Tess cut the line and bounded to the front. "Your prayers have been answered."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tess. What do you mean?" There was _no _way she was my mystery girl.

"I'm your mystery girl."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I can totally prove it," she said. "The last four songs the girl wrote are _This is Me, Who Will I Be, La La Land, _and _Until You're Mine_… I'm right, right? Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me!" That was exactly it. I didn't know how Tess knew the songs, but she was definitely not the girl I was looking for.

"No, no, no. We're going to sing first."

"What? But you said we only have to know the songs. Plus, I'm not warmed up. And there's no music."

"Well, if you were the one, you wouldn't need music. Sorry, Tess."

"Wait. I don't need music. I love to sing." She started screeching _This is Me _and I was fairly sure that her rendition would haunt my dreams for years to come.

"Stop! Tess, your hair is blonde. And fake," I coughed before continuing, "The girl who I sang with yesterday had brown hair. And you called yourself 'the girl', not _you_, earlier. You are not who I was with last night."

"Yes I am!" She yelled.

"No, you're not!" Nate said. "Now, I'm telling you this in the nicest possible way. Get lost!" We walked away to the lake with me slightly in awe that Nate could talk like that.

I saw Mitchie, of all people, with Caitlyn approaching me. Nate smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. I threw him a glare and turned to face Mitchie. "Why are you here?" I asked softly, my tone contrasting deeply with my face.

"Shane... Look, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm my dad's daughter, but you never let me explain. I have something to tell you though, and you're probably not going to believe it."

I stared at her expectantly.

"I'm... the girl you sang with last night. The songs I last wrote are _This is Me, Who Will I Be, La La Land, _and _Until You're Mine_."

"How do I know that you're not lying? Sorry, Mitchie. Maybe TJ is actually nice to you and you trying to get close with me was a plot to make me sing a duet with her!" I was frustrated and angry with her, so I accused her of irrational things. I stormed a few feet away, not wanting to look at her heartbroken face.

Jason caught up with me. "What were you thinking, man? She seemed really sure of herself and she was devastated when you told her those things. Maybe you don't know the full story!" He talked some sense into me with a whispered voice, Mitchie was only about 50 feet away. Jason did have his surprisingly wise moments. Maybe he was right; I was too blinded by my hurt to listen to her.

Just then, I heard a song.

_My state of mind_  
_Has finally got the best of me_  
_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find_  
_A way that I can get to you_  
_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_  
_You're all around_  
_With you, I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I've got to fight_  
_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine_

It was Mitchie. She really _was _the girl with the voice! The song was full of such emotion, it was like she was baring her soul to me. It was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you. I should have known it was you. Will you please forgive me?" I was beyond thrilled that _Mitchie_, the girl I had hopelessly fallen for, was the girl with the voice.

"I don't know..."

If she sang to me, it was only fair that I sing her my most recent song about her too.

_There's a storm coming up_  
_and I gotta prepare myself._  
_'Cause this feeling's_  
_getting stronger everyday._

_Something's creeping inside_  
_everything is about to change._  
_Gotta face the fact_  
_that I can't walk away._

_This is critical,_  
_I'm feeling helpless._  
_So hysterical, this can't be healthy._  
_I can't eat or sleep_  
_when you're not with me._  
_Baby, you're the air breath._  
_This is critical, yeah._  
_So stuck on you._

She leapt into my arms. There is something about music that says what plain words can't. I think it was safe to say that we had forgiven each other.

"You never let me explain earlier, but let's go into a private place," she said. We followed her into her cabin.

"Is this necessary?" I asked her.

"Yes. It is very necessary. So, here goes nothing… TJ makes me work in the kitchens and whatever other menial labor she finds. She makes my life a living hell and if she knew that you knew I was Brown's daughter, she would kill me, so I kept it a secret. I knew that there was a possibility that Tess could overhear our conversations, they weren't exactly in private places, and so I didn't tell you. Tess kind of accidentally hinted that TJ had power over me in front of Nate and then I had to explain it to him, but I made him swear that he wouldn't tell you guys. The more people that know, the greater the chance that TJ knows that you know."

I understood now. Jason did a happy dance and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. I was next, but I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain. I was too angry. I guess… I really like you and I was hurt that you would lie to me." I realized what I said after I said it.

She flushed pink. "You… You like me? As more than a friend?"

"Well, umm…" I looked at Nate. He shrugged his shoulders and shot me a look to tell me I was on my own. "Yeah, I really do. I though it was pretty obvious from _Critical._"

"It was. I just wanted to hear you say it." She laughed cheekily. "For what it's worth, I do believe you should know that _Until You're Mine _was about you, if you hadn't already figured it out."

One moment, we were looking into each other's eyes, and the next, we were kissing. Who started it, I didn't know, but it was utter bliss.

As we broke the kiss, I told her breathlessly, "Then I do believe you should know that I have fallen in love with you, Mitchie."

"So have I, Shane. Not with Shane Gray, the pop star. Just Shane." We shared another passionate kiss until we were rudely interrupted by Caitlyn coughing.

"Okay, we can all see that you've caught the love bug, but get a room!" she said. Nate and I shared a look, thinking the same thing.

Nate kissed Caitlyn quickly. "Lyrics! That was brilliant!" Wait, when were they a thing?

"Caity! I thought I was you best friend! And Nate, you idiot!" Mitchie pouted. "When were you two planning on telling me?"

"After you and Shane got together," Nate said.

Jason laughed, "So now you guys are couples. Any chance you have another friend who really happens to love birds so I can share your lovey-dovey bliss?"

* * *

**MPOV**

How did Tess know my songs? The only place I kept a record of my songs was on my laptop, so she must have snuck into my room while I was gone or something. At least Shane didn't believe her at all. Speaking of Shane, I spotted him near our usual spot by the lake with his brothers. Caity encouraged me to go over and talk to him, and Nate saw me and motioned me over. I steeled my nerves for this upcoming confrontation.

Shane's face was cold, but the tone of his words was surprisingly gentle. "Why are you here?"

"Shane... Look, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm my dad's daughter, but you never let me explain. I have something to tell you though, and you're probably not going to believe it." I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

He stared at me expectantly.

"I'm... the girl you sang with last night. The songs I last wrote are _This is Me, Who Will I Be, La La Land, _and _Until You're Mine_."

"How do I know that you're not lying? Sorry, Mitchie. Maybe TJ is actually nice to you and you trying to get close with me was a plot to make me sing a duet with her!" He stormed off. Jason hugged me, and then left to try and talk sense into Shane. How could he think that about me? I shed only a single tear, and resolved that it would be the last time I cried for him.

"Mitchie, Shane's an idiot. Trust me, I've tried to make him let you explain, but he's too stubborn and too blinded by his hurt and anger. I'm so sorry. If he doesn't believe you, then he's not worth it," Nate comforted me.

Caity's eyes lit up then, and I knew that she had a great idea. "Sing _Until You're Mine_ right now! He can still hear you if you sing it now. It's about him, there's no way he won't listen if he hears the emotion in your voice while you sing!

I hoped that this wouldn't be one of Caity's rare ideas doomed to failure. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

___My state of mind_  
_Has finally got the best of me_  
_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find_  
_A way that I can get to you_  
_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_  
_You're all around_  
_With you, I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I've got to fight_  
_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine_

He turned around. "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I should have known it was you. Will you please forgive me?" He looked so happy, and said it so earnestly, but my heart wasn't ready to get hurt again.

"I don't know..." Then he did something I never would have expected. He sang a song clearly about me to me.

___There's a storm coming up_  
_and I gotta prepare myself._  
_'Cause this feeling's_  
_getting stronger everyday._

_Something's creeping inside_  
_everything is about to change._  
_Gotta face the fact_  
_that I can't walk away._

_This is critical,_  
_I'm feeling helpless._  
_So hysterical, this can't be healthy._  
_I can't eat or sleep_  
_when you're not with me._  
_Baby, you're the air breath._  
_This is critical, yeah._  
_So stuck on you._

I couldn't not forgive him when I heard him sing. There was something about music that said what words couldn't say in that instance. I leapt into his arms and he caught me. I think it was safe to say that we had forgiven each other.

"You never let me explain earlier, but let's go into a private place," I said. I took them to my cabin, where we would be safe from eavesdroppers.

"Is this necessary?" Shane asked me.

"Yes. It is very necessary. So, here goes nothing… TJ makes me work in the kitchens and whatever other menial labor she finds. She makes my life a living hell and if she knew that you knew I was Brown's daughter, she would kill me, so I kept it a secret. I knew that there was a possibility that Tess could overhear our conversations, they weren't exactly in private places, and so I didn't tell you. Tess kind of accidentally hinted that TJ had power over me in front of Nate and then I had to explain it to him, but I made him swear that he wouldn't tell you guys. The more people that know, the greater the chance that TJ knows that you know."

Jason pulled me into a bear hug and did a happy dance. Shane… kissed my forehead? It sent my heart aflutter and the place where his lips were was hot burning. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain. I was too angry. I guess… I really like you and I was hurt that you would lie to me."

I flushed pink. "You… You like me? As more than a friend?"

"Well, umm…" He looked at Nate. He shrugged his shoulders and shot Shane a look to tell him he was on his own. "Yeah, I really do. I though it was pretty obvious from _Critical._"

"It was. I just wanted to hear you say it." I laughed cheekily. "For what it's worth, I do believe you should know that _Until You're Mine _was about you, if you hadn't already figured it out." I was beyond thrilled and I didn't think that life could get any better.

One moment, we were looking into each other's eyes, and the next, we were kissing. Who started it, I didn't know, but it was utter bliss. I was unable to think clearly.

As we broke the kiss, he told me breathlessly, "Then I do believe you should know that I have fallen in love with you, Mitchie."

"So have I, Shane. Not with Shane Gray, the pop star. Just Shane." We shared another passionate kiss until we were rudely interrupted by Caitlyn coughing.

"Okay, we can all see that you've caught the love bug, but get a room!" she said. Nate and Shane shared a look, thinking the same thing.

Nate kissed Caitlyn quickly. "Lyrics! That was brilliant!" Wait, when were they a thing?

"Caity! I thought I was you best friend! And Nate, you idiot!" I pouted. "When were you two planning on telling me?"

"After you and Shane got together," Nate said.

Jason laughed, "So now you guys are couples. Any chance you have another friend who really happens to love birds so I can share your lovey-dovey bliss?"

We basked in each other's company for a while before Shane and I decided to go on a walk in the woods. "So… I have exciting news," I said.

"What's up?" Shane questioned.

"Your record label heard me performing with you at Masquerade Jam and are going to call Dee's office later to schedule an interview with me! Apparently they really loved my singing!"

He picked me up and twirled me. "Mitch, that's amazing! You deserve it, and maybe we'll get to work together!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, pop star. They still have to schedule the meeting."

"I resent that. I am a rock star."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, pop star," I giggled.

He chased me out of the woods playfully right into… TJ. She sneered at me. She simpered at Shane, and then led me away from him. "I just got a call from Lava Records. They wanted a meeting with you." My face fell. She must have been in Dee's office at the wrong time. "Why would they want a meeting with you?"

"I… don't know."

"I don't care how they heard you, but they were very sad to hear that you got into a car accident and damaged your vocal chords to the point that you can never sing again. They won't be calling again."

Angry tears streamed down my face. "How could you?"

"You can't sing, Mitchie dear. You're worth nothing, and you're lucky I'm even taking caring of you instead of sending you out on the streets. Oh, and you are forbidden from singing until the end of Final Jam." With a bark of laughter, she sauntered away and Shane rushed to me.

I recounted what happened and cried. "Shh, Mitchie, it's ok. We can fix this, and once word of what TJ did gets out, she'll be ruined. Don't worry. Now come on, we have a song to work on."

Song? He pulled me away to the docks before I had a chance to ask him.

**At Final Jam**

Dee ran up to the stage. "Okay, who's stoked?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Okay campers, friends, family, Camp Rock fans, this is it! Tonight, music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new Final Jam winner! There are also representatives from Lava Records with us today! This year, the Final Jam winner will get a Camp Rock trophy, and a big one, I might add. To make sure the right camper is chosen, we've invited Connect 3 to be judges!"

I watched Nate, Shane, and Jason stand up at their table from my place backstage. After the last performance, Dee came back on stage and called, "Wow, that was amazing, I know! I know! Alright, alright, alright, settle down sunshine. Whoo! I guess that's it! It's officially the _end _of Final Jam, and before our judges go off and well, judge, they'd like to perform a new song for y'all! So give it up for Connect 3!"

Nate, Shane, and Jason spotted me and walked up to me. "You ready?" Jason asked me.

"Umm… I think so. Let's do this!"

We laughed and stepped on stage. "Thank you! We're really happy to be here. We have a surprise for you guys tonight, so give it up for our friend, Mitchie Cessario!" Shane announced. Whispers started at my last name but I didn't let them get to me; it was time. **(A/N: Bold is Mitchie, Underlined is Shane, and then both is both. I know it's from CR2, but I needed a duet for them.)**

_They say that life is a two-way street_

_When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet_

_To know the right way._

_**You can keep on movin' with your head down**_

_**Or you can stop and take a look around.**_

_**And that's the choice I've made.**_

_**It's for that movie inside your head.**_

_**Making memories we can't forget.**_

_**And when you can't forget**_

_**You're gonna know in your soul**_

_**This is what we came here for**_

_So live it loud_

_**Here and now**_

_**This moment, it won't be ignored**_

_**So why not open up that door?**_

_**It's what we came here for.**_

_**For every song we let play outside**_

_**The melodies we get to write**_

_**Every time we sing**_

_The Friends we've made, the fun we've had_

_Memories gonna make me laugh_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_**So beautiful**_

_I want to send it around the world** (all around the world)**_

_**Cause everybody should feel this good.**_

_Cause when you feel this good_

_**You're gonna know in your soul**_

_**This is what we came here for**_

_So live it loud_

_**Here and now**_

_**This moment, it won't be ignored**_

_**So why not open up that door?**_

_**It's what we came here for**_

_**No**_

_The fun's just getting started_

_**Just celebrating where we are**_

_And loving where we are_

_**You're gonna know in your soul**_

_**This is what we came here for**_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_**This moment, it won't be ignored**_

_**You're gonna know in your soul**_

_**This is what we came here for**_

_**So live it loud**_

_Here and now_

_**This moment it won't be ignored (it won't be ignored)**_

_**So why not open up that door**_

_**So come on open up that door**_

_It's what we came here (oh yeah)_

**_That's what we came here_**

_**Came here for**_

The response from the audience was deafening as Shane and I finished. He swept me up in a kiss, leaving me breathless. "Thank you, everyone! That was Mitchie Cessario! One more round of applause for her!"

The room erupted in applause and I was flattered that they were clapping for _me_. It was exhilarating. After one last thank you, Shane, Nate, Jason, and I walked off of the stage only to be engulfed in a hug by Dee. "You were amazing, Mitchie!"

"Thanks!" I laughed and hugged her back.

My laugh was caught in my throat by the sight of a fuming TJ and Tess. "You little brat, what gives you the right to -"

A professional-looking woman interrupted her. She nodded at Connect 3 before stating, "Miss Cessario? My name is Sandra Farrell. I'm with Lava Records. You sang spectacularly well for someone without a voice."

"I…" I truly had no response. I held my breath.

"Anyway, we would be honored if you would sign a record deal with us. Call me on Monday." She turned to Caity, who had performed earlier and told her, "You are an exceptional producer, Miss Gellar. Call me as well and we'd love to have you on our team." She walked away without waiting for an answer and I squealed with Caity happily.

"This is actually happening!" Caity said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Nate embraced her and they kissed in celebration. She had that look again in her eyes later that night when Jason announced that she had won final jam.

"You did it, Mitchie!" Shane grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Everyone congratulated us and Shane, Nate, Jason seemed especially excited that maybe we could record a song with each other.

TJ stomped away furiously, realizing that there was nothing she could do about it.

**1 week later…**

Caity and I were loading our things into the Connect 3 tour bus. After meeting with the executives at Lava Records, it was decided that I would open for Connect 3's world tour. I would record my first album in the recording studio that was on their bus. The boys and Caity had exclusive producing rights to it, meaning that nobody else could change my songs but them. I was beyond nervous but extremely excited.

While Dee was cleaning my dad's office - she always did at the end of every summer - she found a copy of his will haphazardly stuffed into a photo album filled with pictures of me when I was little. He had left everything to me, including Camp Rock. I officially made Dee the director and took TJ off of all the bank accounts.

Shane asked me, "So, are you ready to live out your dreams?"

I kissed him and replied, "You know, pop star, I think I am."

"Hey! I am a _rock star_, Mitch! How many times have I told you?"

I shook my head and as I went to get on the bus, I heard TJ yelling, "Come on Mitchie, can't we look past this? Mitchie, don't leave me with these people! Don't be my frienemy!" Oh, and TJ? Lava was going to sue her for lying to them and not telling anyone about the will (which she apparently had known about). Once what she did was revealed to the public, she would be finished.

"Sorry, TJ, I don't work for you anymore."

With Shane's hand clasped in mine, we boarded the bus together. I took the first step into the future and never looked back. And we all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? It's over :( It was fun writing it though, even if it was relatively short. Do you guys want a longer sequel?**

**Thank you so much to the followers/favorite-ers/reviewers. You guys made writing this so much more fun! Love y'all!**


End file.
